Things We Go Through
by Golden Gopher Hockey
Summary: Miracle Full summary inside.


* * *

Hello everyone, my names Morgan and this is my first Miracle fan fic. I hope you all like it and live some good reveiws. 

Summary: Lauren O'Callahan never dreamed that she would be traveling with the USA hockey team, until her grandpa comes for a visit and tells her that Herb Brooks is looking for some extra help. Now she must juggle picking the between two of the hockey players, and helping her brother prove that he's good enough for this team and his grandfather.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miracle, any of the actors, or the real people. The only people I do own are Lauren, Sasha, and Ryan.

**Chapter 1: Grandpa George

* * *

**

Lauren stood in the ice arena watching as her brother's hockey team ran through drill after drill.

"Okay men, that's all for today. Hit the showers." Coach yelled after he blew the whistle.

Lauren let out a small yawn as she headed out of the arena, stepping into the bright afternoon sun, leaning against the wall to wait for her brother.

"Hey Lauren." David Silk stated as he walked out of the arena followed by Mike Eruzione.

"Hey guys." she greeted them with a small smile.

"Jack should be out soon. He ran into Rachel Adams." Mike stated.

"Literally." Silky stated with a grin.

"Whose this Rachel Adams?" Lauren questioned, ignoring Silky' comment.

"She says she's in his English class and that she's a big fan of hockey and loves to watch him play." Mike said.

"She probably doesn't know the difference between a blue line and a red line." Lauren muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Silky opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance to as a loud giggle pierced the air and two people stumbled out the doors.

Lauren rolled her eyes at her brother as she pushed herself off the wall , walking over to her brother, pulling him away from this Rachel girl.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we have to get home." she state, ignoring the dirty look that Rachel gave her.

"We do?" Jack asked, giving his sister a questioning stare.

"Yes. Grandpa George is flying in from Minnesota today and mom wants us all to be there when he gets here."

Jack frowned at the mention of his grandfather's name, giving a curt smile to his friends he dragged Lauren over to his car.

"What's your problem?" Lauren muttered as she pulled her arm out of Jack's death grip.

"You know that Grandpa George hates me" Jack stated as he climbed into the car.

"Not this again." Lauren muttered under her breath as she climbed into the car. "You know that's a bunch of rubbish Jack."

"A bunch of rubbish?" Jack questioned as he looked over at her.

"Yes Jack, a bunch of rubbish."

"I'll tell you what's a bunch of rubbish Lauren. You telling me that Grandpa George hates me is a bunch of rubbish." Jack fumed as he started the car, pulling out of the parking spot.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Jack. Her brother could be so immature at times. "That's not true and you know it." she stated softly.

"Just drop it Laur." he stated as he turned the radio on, blasting the music.

* * *

"Grandpa George!" Lauren exclaimed as she rushed over to her grandpa as he walked in the door with her dad, Jim, not far behind. 

"There's my favourite girl." he stated as he pulled Lauren into a big hug. "How have you been?" he questioned as he let go of her.

"I've been good." she said as she stepped back.

"Mary." Grandpa George said as he turned his attention to his daughter-in-law.

"George, its a pleasure to have you here." Mary stated with a warm smile.

"Its good to be here." George said, returning the smile.

"Where's Jack?" Jim questioned his wife as he placed the bags that he had been carrying on the floor.

"He's upstairs."

"I'll go get him." Jim said as he walked past his dad, heading up the stairs.

A few seconds later Jim walked back downstaris with a very angry Jack and a very amused Silky.

"Hey Grandpa." Jack stated softly, standing behind Lauren.

"I'm David Silk." Silky stated, sticking his hand out. "Most people call me Silky."

"Nice to meet you Silky." he said as he shook Silky's hand. "How do you know Jack?"

"OC and I play hockey together."

"Dinners ready." Mary said, clasping her hands together as she ushered everyone into the dining room.

* * *

Lauren let out a small sigh as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, listening as her grandpa talked. 

"So I was talking to Herb yesterday and he was telling me that he got the job as the coach for the US men's hockey team and that he was looking for some help so I suggested Lauren."

"Really?" Lauren questioned.

"Yes I did. I knew that this would be a good experience for you."

"Thank you Grandpa, but I don't know if I'll be able to help out this Herb guy."

"And why not?"

"Well I'm starting school in the fall."

"Take a year off."

Lauren glanced over at her parents who just nodded there heads. "Okay." Lauren said with a smile.

"OC and I were planning on out for the team." Silky stated as he glanced over at Jack who had barely said two words through dinner.

"Really?" Grandpa George questioned, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Jack. "You boys think that you'll make the team?"

"Maybe." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well you better be prepared because I know that Herb runs a tight ship."

"I'll be prepared." Jack said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Jack slammed a cabinet closed, causing Lauren to jump a bit. Muttering to himself, Jack roughly opened a drawer. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Lauren questioned as she placed the plate she was drying on the counter.

"What the hell is my problem? Didn't you hear that old bastard at dinner?" Jack hissed.

"Don't talk about Grandpa George like that."

"Yeah OC, he's really cool."

"He must have you guys fucking brainwashed or something."Jack said as he slammed his fists on the counter.

"He doesn't have us brainwashed Jack."

"He must have. You better be prepared because I know that Herb runs a tight ship." Jack mimicked his grandpa. "What the hell was that about.

"He was just warning you."

"Warning me for what?"

"That its not going to be easy to make the team."

"I'm not stupid Lauren, I know that its not going to be easy."

"No one's calling you stupid Jack."

"He is."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Quit acting so immature." she muttered as she threw the towel in her hands on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen.

Jack rolled his eyes a bit as he glanced over at Silky. "What do you think?"

"I think your sister's right man."

OC let out a small sigh as leaned back against the counter. "Why don't people get that he hates me?"

"Because he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"You only think he hates you. Have you asked him if he hates you?"

"I'm not going to go up to him and ask him if he hates me."

"Well then, I guess you'll never know if he really hates you, or if its all just in your head." Silky said before he disappeared into the living room,

Jack let out a loud sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair as he stared out the window that was above the sink.

"Something wrong?" Mary questioned as she leaned against the door frame.

"Grandpa George hates me."

"Now were did you get an idea like that?"

"You heard him at dinner."

"Jack, that doesn't mean he hates you."

"It sure as hell does."

"When your father and I first met, Grandpa George hated me. He was always comparing me to one of your dad's ex-girlfriends. I was this close to breaking up with your father. But then I realized that he was testing me."

"Testing you?"

"Yeah, testing me. To see if I was good enough for his son."

"But mom, its not like that."

"I know that sweetie, but its still the same thing, he's testing you."

"Testing me for what?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know that he's testing me."

"I just do." she said as she ruffled Jack's hair. "Trust me."

"Alright mom." he said giving her a small smile.

* * *

Okay everyone, that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it.

* * *


End file.
